An exhaust heat recovery device is known that recovers exhaust heat by performing heat exchange between exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine as high-temperature fluid and cooling water of the internal combustion engine as low-temperature fluid (see Patent Document 1).
An exhaust heat recovery device of this kind comprises an exhaust pipe, a shell member, a heat exchange portion, an exhaust gas inflow portion, a valve, and a driving portion. The exhaust pipe allows exhaust gas from an internal combustion engine to be guided downstream. The shell member is a tubular member that covers a radially outer side of the exhaust pipe. The heat exchange portion performs heat exchange between exhaust gas as high-temperature fluid and cooling water of the internal combustion engine as low-temperature fluid. The exhaust gas inflow portion comprises a flow path through which the exhaust gas from the exhaust pipe to the heat exchange portion flows. The valve is arranged downstream of the inflow portion along the flow path of the exhaust gas in the exhaust pipe.
The driving portion generates a driving force required to drive the valve. It is conceivable to use, as such a driving portion, a negative pressure actuator that generates the driving force by means of pressure of the internal combustion engine.